Dilemma of Serenity (chapter)
“Sargon's defeat ends the war--but Eleanore's dark future edges closer. Sokara must perform the Solar Awakening and heads to Gudora to secure the last Gemstone.” —Opening Narration Dilemma of Serenity (真の王 Shin no Ō lit. A True King in the Japanese version) is Chapter 20 of KvD: Legends Awakening. Summary After being defeated by Sokara outside of Castle Graxalon, Sargon retreats into the castle. As Sargon prepares for Sokara's Army, Zo'an tries to convince Sargon to wait a day for his "allied" dynasts to help them defeat Sokara's Army. However, Sargon tells Zo'an to look outside. To his shock, all of the men under Yirien's rule have allied themselves with the Resistance. Zo'an tries to flee with no power in his hands anymore, only for Sargon to stop Zo'an and force him to fight for him. Chests Top-Left Room * Second Seal (Left) * Drakostone+ (Right) Top-Right Room * Foxstone+ (Left) * Naga Chopsticks (Right) Script The script for this chapter can be found here. Rewards * Drakoshield (From Mig'ron) * Eruption Rune (From Zo'an) * Fire cube (L) From Sargon Strategy In this level, players start in the bottom central area of the map, with a large group led by Mig'ron greeting them. His group is very close to your starting position, and thus he can attack you as soon as you end your turn. Block up the three stairs in front of you with your strongest units so the enemy will focus on them. If you have any spare units which are strong enough, clear the Generals on the right side so you can get at the Thief before he steals an item and flees the map. Once Mig'ron's group is destroyed, move up carefully. You will face another large group, this time led by Zo'an, who can cause some problems to your slow/low res units with his Eruption Rune. If you haven't gotten the Thief yet, kill him quick as he will only pick one chest and then attempt to flee the map. If you brought Sobek and Elmeri along on this map, have another group deal with the enemies on the left to save time as the chests are in two rooms, each one containing two chests each. Depending on your speed, if you are too slow, enemy reinforcements will spawn at the bottom areas of the map and move up towards you. As your only objective is to beat Sargon, if they are not too far from him lure him out. As he carries his axe, Wolfberg, which is similar to a Tomahawk and considering his high stats, attack him with your strongest units and ensure that none of your weaker units are within his range. Once Sargon dies, the chapter will end. Reinforcements * On turn 5, a soldier will say "Rally every last man! We make our stand with Emperor Sargon!". After two turns, 13 units of various classes of enemies in the chapter excluding War Monks will appear at the player's starting position. Category:Chapters